


Pushed together by the magic of love

by Eferion



Series: Falling for you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Amazons - Freeform, Angst, Antiope needs to stop slicing people, Bruce Wayne and Kara Danvers brotp, Cat Grant & Kara Danvers friendship is awesome, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Clark Kent Being an Asshole, Clark finds the right path, Confused Diana, Diana (Wonder Woman) Needs a Hug, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Earth-1 (DCU), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Everyone loves Kara Danvers, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Good Person Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015), Hippolyta ships them, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Journalist Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Memory Loss, Minor Team Flash (The Flash TV 2014), Mxyzptlk wants to see some fights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Pining, Possessive Diana, Protective Alex Danvers, Protective Diana (Wonder Woman), Protective Hippolyta, Protective Kara Danvers, Sad Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, SuperCorp, Themyscira (DCU), a lot of angst and conflicted feelings, conflicted kara, or - Freeform, superwonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eferion/pseuds/Eferion
Summary: What if Mxyzptlk hears about Mon-El's departure and decided to make Kara a short visit? How this visit will affect the team and especially Kara?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Diana (Wonder Woman), Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Falling for you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196942
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first fic. 
> 
> This story is placed at the beginning of the third season of Supergirl, I give myself the liberty to change a few things here and there. I hope you'll like it.
> 
> -Eferion.

''Kara?" Asked Alex as she spotted her sister.

Kara was caught in a conversation with Winn when her sister approaches her.

The blonde woman turned around and smiles.

"Yes, Alex?"

"Did you speak with Clark?" Asked the older sister.

Kara nodded and patted her sister's shoulder. "Of course I did. He and Diana will be here soon"

Her ears twitched a little as she hears the sound of footprints on the balcony. She gives Alex a knowing look and nods toward the balcony.

"Maybe sooner than I expected," She said and walked toward the balcony to greet her cousin and girlfriend.

"Kara!" Said Clark and hugged his cousin, lifting her legs from the ground.

Kara was squished in the big arms of her cousin who didn't stop hugging her until Diana patted his arm. Clark watched over his shoulder at Diana, smiling softly at her, before she let go of his cousin.

Kara takes a deep breath. This hug catches her off guard. She moved her head toward Diana giving her a grateful smile.

"Come here" Kara instructed and opened her arms to greet the brunette woman "Please gently"

Diana laughed softly, but do as Kara said. She rested her head on the slightly short woman, breathing the scent of her shampoo. Lilies and vanilla. She doesn't know what's wrong with her or why she felt that she could breathe just now. Maybe she is crazy.

"It's so good to see you," Said Kara, as she broke the hug. Her arms resting in the brunette forearms to keep her close.

"Likewise," She said, giving to the blonde one of the largest smiles. Ok, she has a problem.

Kara stepped away, smiling at them both as she guides them inside the living room.

In the living room.

Maggie and Alex, we're sharing a chair. Winn stood on the floor near the glass table, Diana and Clark were sharing the couch, leaving the other chair to Kara. James was near the table with Winn. Lena couldn't come today because she has a conference in Metropolis.  
The living room was full of laughter and happiness. The super squad didn't spend so much time together this month. Kal and Diana were caught in missions with Bruce. On the other hand, Kara started to travel between their earth and Earth 1 to help The Flash and Arrow team. That between keeping her city safe and her job. After Cat promoted her as the Editor-in-Chief at Catco, things started to change. She was no longer wearing the atrocious cardigans, as Cat insisted to name them, instead, she started to wear herself with more confidence, letting her Inner Cat Grant shine.

"Kara, tell her that Darth Vader is the worst villain ever!" Winn pleads with the blonde woman who was still talking and laughing with her cousin about the latest event at Daily Planet.

Kara said as she stops laughing at his cousin's story. "Neah, Lois isn't that bad, cousin,"

"She's a leaf from the same tree as Cat" He groaned.

"Rao" Kara started to laugh harder, her arms around her belly. After she calmed down, she wiped a tear and give his cousin a stern look "No, she just knows how to put men in their places. She branded you after all, as Cat branded me. You should learn some things about her."

Diana raised an eyebrow. " I didn't know you know her that well"

Kara opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Winn's yell. The heroes snapped their heads toward the man.

"Why did you yell?" Asked Kara, her hearing is sensitive, she didn't need her friend to yell. She was knocked petty bad days ago on Earth 1.

"Sorry" he murmurs " tell your sister that Darth Vader is the worst villain"

Kara scoffed and glared at Diana and Clark who started to laugh beside her.

"I can't do that.' Shaking her head, Kara continued, her look serious. ''Anyone knows that Voldemort is the worst"

"What?" He said and raised his eyebrows. "Of course not. Diana, Clark help me here"

The couple changes some looks and nods, 

"I agree with Kara/Winn," they said.

Clark raised an eyebrow at the princess " With Kara? Come on, Dark Veider is the worst"

The Amazon shakes her head "No, Voldemort. You will know that if you bother to read the books in the first place".

"What?" He raised his voice slightly, surprised by Diana's response. "I'm stupid now?"

Diana groaned and moved Clark's hand from her shoulder. "I didn't say that, Kal."

"Ok princess I read all the books." He complained and give her an angry look.

The others were changing some looks, especially Winn and Kara who didn't know how to erase the tension. Unlucky for them, James interference.

"Winn's right and let's forget about it."

Kara snapped her head toward the tall man near his cousin. They high fives, ignoring the looks Diana and Kara throw at them.

"Ahem," Kara cleared her throat, dragging the attention toward the "what do you say about some games?"

Suddenly a portal opened near Kara, and a man exits from it, sitting down next to the blonde woman, giving her an adoring look.

"I love board games, honey. Team?" Mxyzptlk said.

Kara and the other yelped in surprise.

"Oh, come to one" Alex groaned and raises her gun at the magician. "I thought that we sent you away."

Mxyzptlk raised his arms in surrender and glanced over the friends, his gaze stopping at Diana. He could sense some energy from here. It was similar to James in a way.  
He grinned and drifted her attention toward his loved woman "Kara knew that we can't stay away from each other too long, right love?"

The man moved her hand toward Kara but his wrist was caught in the mid-air by the brunette Amazon.

"Stay away from her," she said, clenching her teeth.

"Not until she will agree to get married, with me"

The grip on his wrist become stronger.

"You can't force love. Love is something you feel. It comes naturally, with time and patience."

He raised his eyebrow "it that so. It can't be forced? Is that how you fell for Clarky in the first place? So Unexpectedly. What about we cause some problems in paradise. A little fight between the gods over an Amazon? Shall we?"

''What are you talking about?'' asked Diana, her brows frowned

Before she could react, Mxyzptlk moved his hand and placed it on the brunette temple. As the tips of his fingers tap the warm skin of the Amazon, she collapses on the floor. The others didn't expect that, but our superheroine was there to catch her before Diana could hit the floor.

"What did you do?" Clark yelled and flies toward the magician.

Unimpressed, the brown-haired man waved his hand through the air, freezing Clark in his spot.

"Mxyzptlk!" Kara shouted, her eyes watching helplessly at the sleeping woman in her arms. "What did you do to Diana?"

"Nothing that isn't true my love,'' Mxyzpltk responded. ''You see, people are complicated. Love as well. She will be fine, more than fine."

"She will wake up?" Asked Kara, her voice concerned.

The magician nods.

"Can we talk? Kara asked. She moved her head toward his cousin. ''And please unfreeze him"

"As you wish.'' The magician moved his hand through the air and Clark was no longer frozen.

Kara walked to his cousin, placing Diana carefully in his arms. "Take her to the DEO, Alex and the others will help you"

He didn't respond to her, Clark flew away on the window, thinking of what the magician said.

"Kara" Alex warned, her gun still pointed at the man.

Kara looked over her shoulder at her sister, giving her a nod.

"Yes, now go. Diana needs you. I'll come later with mister wizard over there to find out what exactly did he do."

Alex nods and runs from the apartment, followed by James, Maggie, and Winn, leaving Kara and Mxyzptlk in the apartment.

"Why did you come?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest

"I heard what happens with Mon-Hell," he said and snapped his finger, an image with The Daxam prince and Kara in a field appeared. Kara's eyes were guarded immediately as she saw the image of her and Mon-El, her attention and vigilance increasing. "I wanted to know if you are ok," the magician continued, his voice barely a whisper.

Kara's eyes softened a little at the wizard confession. 

"Thanks, I think," Kara said and look at him sternly "can you teleport us to the DEO?"

Mxyzptlk smiles softly and snaps his finger. Before Kara could understand, she was standing in the med bay along with the rest of her friends.

"Stay back!" Yelled Clark, his eyes dangerous red " What are you doing here? What did you do to Diana?"

"You will see soon." He said still calm. He turned around to face Kara " Once you told me that love didn't need to be forced, you have to let it find you. Love isn't making demands of someone or forcing them to be with you, that love is putting someone else's needs above your own. It comes when you didn't expect from unexpected places and people.

That the course of love is abruptly and it isn't always straightforward, but in order to love you need to move forward."

"Amazing speech you had sis, but how it helped Diana or justify what you did to her?" Intervene Alex, her annoyance showing.

"I never say that I wanted to justify myself" he pointed out. "Love doesn't come from the place you except for. " he turned around and saw that Diana started to stir " you will find out soon what I did. When you do, call me" Winked the magician and snapped his fingers, disappearing from the room.

And with that, he was gone and Diana started to wake up.

Strong light started to blur her vision. She felt like she was fighting Antiope again. Diana groaned and cracked her eyes open.

She was disoriented and confused at the same time. The last thing she was remembering was...

"Diana! Oh, God!" Said Clark and super speed toward the bed, hugging Diana gently.

Diana gazed around her, patting Clark's back awkwardly. She didn't know why he was so touchy.

Clark stepped away, clearly confused. "Are you ok, love?"

She raises an eyebrow and looked confused "Love? Clark? Why are you calling me as such?"

The superfriends change some glances. Alex nodded her head toward her sister, letting Kara know that she needs to speak with her.  
The blonde silently cursed from Rao's light back to the Olympus Gods. She doesn't want to get involved in his cousin's drama.

Kara stepped carefully toward the brunette, Clark's back still turned to her.  
The blonde placed a hand over his cousin's shoulder, glancing with a questioning look. He, reluctantly, nods and stepped out of the bed.

When Diana saw Kara approaching the bed, her confused face fades away immediately, her face now beaming.

The brunette didn't lose any moment, hugging the blonde tenderly.

"My love," Diana murmured in the blonde neck, placing a tender kiss on the blonde skin, near her collarbone.

Kara's eyes went wide and hugged the brunette back, her arms rearing on the brunette's lower back. She turned her head toward her friends, her face still stunned.

"WHAT?" Yelled Clark and placed his hand over Kara's shoulder, separating the women. Diana whimpered at the loss of her warm cocoon.

Superman turned his head toward his cousin, his eyes dangerously red, but Kara has none of this. She was calm, her arms beside her as she watched his baby cousin. Her chin was up, defiant.

"What did you do?" He flew, the distance between the cousin barely there as Clark glared at his slightly short cousin.  
The tension in the room started to grow, but none of them didn't know what to do to erase it now.

"I did nothing!" Exclaimed Kara " I was there with you, Clark!"

"Kara" he gritted his teeth " Why is my girlfriend called you her ''love'' ?"

"What?" Diana exclaimed and get out of the bed. She felt a little bit dizzy, lucky, Alex was there to catch her. The brunette shows Alex a grateful look, then glared at Clark. "Your girlfriend?

"Yes!"

"Did kryptonite hit your head, Kal?" She asked, her eyebrow raised " Kara and I are girlfriends."

"What?!" All of them exclaimed.

"MXYZPTLK!" Yelled Kara.

The same energy surrounded them as the wizard stepped inside.

"Did you summoned me, my love?" Asked the man. He was standing in a chair with a teacup in his hand. He took a sip and placed the cup on a new appeared table.

Diana growled at the magician.

Mxyzptlk eyed Diana, a surprised look on his face. This is better than he expected.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!? WHY SHE DIDN'T REMEMBER OUR RELATIONSHIP?! FIX THIS!"

Unimpressed, the wizard gets up from his chair, walking toward Kara. He hears the same howl from the brunette. He smirked.

"I did what you told me that it was impossible. I forced love. She is compelled to love you for six months. "

"WHAT?!" All of them exclaimed, and Diana felt her body falling. She fated, but Alex catches her.

The agent placed the woman on the med bay, then turned her head toward the wizard.

"STOP! ALL OF YOU!" Alex yelled " let's speak in J'onn office. Diana needs to sleep. Winn, stay here with her.

Mxyzptlk nods and teleports them.

"What are you doing here?" J'onn yelled as he saw the wizard.

"You forced her to love me?" Kara growled and pinned the wizard in the nearest wall. The impact was so trying that he remains without air in his lungs.

"Y-Yes. " he managed to say and Kara's hand squeezed his throat harder.

"Why?"

"To p-pu-punish you!" He said and Kara released her grip, the wizard falling in his knees in front of her.

"I should know that the speech about " I'm sorry for Mon-el was a game!" She yelled at him. Kara started to walk into the room, her shoulder tensed. " I should know what kind of man you are. How could you do that to her? To my cousin?!"

Mxyzptlk cleaned the dust from his knees and watched the blonde intently "Six months. She wouldn't remember him and their relationship. She will remember only you as her lover. After these six months, the spell will be cured. I did this so you can feel the rejection I felt when you turn your back toward me." his gaze landing in the tense blonde.

Kara frowned, red sparkle dancing in her azure eyes. ''She is my cousin's Girlfriend, Mxy!''

"And?'' He said. ''You are the better option for her, anyway''

''I'll show you ''better option'' ''. Threatened Clark and flew toward them, aiming to hit him, but the wizard freezes him in his spot, once again.

''Don't underestimate me, Kryptonian. You just showed that I spoke only the truth. She can be cured," he said his words addressed to the Kryptonian man. Clark's eyes sparkle with hope and something more "But I strongly suggest you let the spell fade away on it own. If you try to remove the spell before these six months ends, you could cause her permanent damage."

Kara's eyes snapped open, her temper rising again. "What?! I can't be with her, and no so long! She has a relationship with my cousin for Rao's sake.''

Mxyzptlk shrugged. 

"This or you will lose her."

"If you knew how dangerous this is, why did you do it?'' Asked Clark.

The magician turned his face and watched Kara once again. A small smile appeared on his face as he spoke. '' Because she is the best of us. Kara, my love, you always put the happiness of others before yours, and she knows perfectly that she will spend this time with Diana, rather than put the beautiful amazon life in danger."

Superman watched Kara in disbelief. His body started to move against the spell that keeps him unmoved. "You will do it.'' It wasn't a question, more like the realization that comes through his mind.

''Yes, I'll do it. Without loving her, until the effect of the spell will pass. After that, she will come back to you." Kara shakes her head, her brows frowned in determination ''I'll not let anything happen to her''

Mxyzptlk faced Clark once more, smiling when he read his mind. Without a word, he evaporated from the room.

"I hate this man!" Clark groaned and punches the near wall.

"Superman!" J'onn yelled, "this is a DEO property!"

"I DONT CARE!" He snapped back "Kara will not stay with Diana! Erase it J'onn! You are a martian, you can't do it."

"Clark" J'onn said "You heard the magician. She is compelled to believe that she is in love with Kara, erasing the spell will cause her more pain than good."

"Clark," Kara said and walked calmly toward her cousin " I know that this situation is tensed. It makes me as uncomfortable as you, but I will not cause Diana pain for your ego."

"Kara watch your tongue!" He snapped "She is my girlfriend, she can't stay with you for six months!"

"Kal-El!" The blonde roared, and Clark's eyes flew wide. Her tone made the others feel a shiver down their spine, including J'onn. She never raises her voice. "I don't intend to use force on you. The situation is tense enough even without it. We need to calm down and discuss, like adults"

"Adults? He laughter wryly " The normal adults don't confront this kind of situations!"

"On Rao's light! I know! " She snapped back " But what we can do?"

"You will let me take her," He said and clench his fists. "And we will leave to Metropolis as soon as she wakes up."

"I don't want to go with you," Diana said and walked into the room, followed shortly by Winn.

Alex groaned and watched winn with a new type of fury, the same she felt when she is about to punch a criminal.

The supers snapped their head to the brunette woman who walks in their direction.

"Diana" Clark implored. "Please remember us"

Diana tensed at his words. They felt so wrong in her mind. She gazed toward Kara as a dear catch in the light.

Suddenly, something snapped in Kara's mind, a new wave of protection she never felt before. Looking at the plea in the Amazon brown eyes born something in her. Something closer to foreign.

"I want to leave with Kara," Diana said, her voice didn't let words for arguing.

Kara stepped closer to the brunette, her hypnotic eyes dragging Kara toward her.

"Diana," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "Can you answer some questions before we leave, please?"

The brunette gave her a perplexed look, but nods. Diana walked toward one of the free chairs and sit down. Her gaze searching immediately for Kara's.  
Kara felt it and super speed so she could sit in beside the Amazon. She grabbed her hand, ignoring the growls of his cousin. Blue meets brown and Diana how Kara squeezes her hand to anchor her.

"Diana, what is the last thing you remember?" Kara asked, her thumb started to run the other woman's hand. Diana felt her heart melted at the caress of the blonde. It was a thing she always loved about her. Her warm touches.

"We were in your apartment" She responds, her eyes searching for reactions around the room " I remember Mxyzptlk coming and then I woke up here."

"That's all?" Alex asked and sit down in front of the women.

Diana nods, without looking. Her gaze was fixed on the concerned look on Kara's face.

"Is something wrong? Kara, love?" She said and caressed the blonde cheek with her fingers " What happens?" Her question was addressed to Alex.

"How do you feel, Diana?" Asked the agent instead.

"I'm feeling fine Alex, I'm just a little bit tired." She turned her head and watch Kara with the same plea as moments before " Can we leave now?"

"I have something to discuss with them, before. I know that you are tired, Diana." She turned her head to Alex and saw her nods "Alex and Maggie will go with me to my apartment."

Diana pursed her lips and grabbed the blonde hand "I want you to come with me."

"Diana, I'll be home before you will observe that I'm gone," said Kara.

Diana shakes her head. A strange feeling forming inside her chest. "I'll observe that"

"Please Diana, it wouldn't belong. I promise." Kara insisted, but Diana didn't move or softened her face.

Diana was fixed on the idea of Kara coming with her home like they always do.

"I'll buy you the ice-cream you love so much when and we could watch some movies after?"

Diana's eyes sparkle and let go of Kara's hand. She rises from her seat and cupped Kara's face with her hands, kissing her on the lips, savoring the taste of the vanilla lips she grew addicted to.

"Don't be late" she whispered her face inches from the blonde.

Maggie cleared her throat and walked toward Diana and Kara. She placed a hand over the goddess's shoulder.

"If we leave faster, she will be there faster." Said the cop, smiling at the brunette.

Reluctantly, Diana exists from the room, accompanied by Maggie and Alex. Shortly, Winn and James left the room, giving them Supers a little bit of space.

"That was interesting," said J'onn. He reads the Amazon mind. There was no doubt that what Mxyzptlk told them was a lie.

"KARA YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" yelled Clark, his patience long-forgotten "SHE BELONGS TO ME!"

"She is not an object that belongs to someone, cousin" Kara hissed. "She is her own person. I can't do anything about it, and you know it. STOP BLAMING ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I don't want to Kara! But I don't know what to do! Said Clark defended.

"It's hard, I know." She gives him a sad smile. She didn't have a choice in this matter and if she would she will choose to avoid this. "We will pass through this, together."

"Together, you and Diana" he murmured.

"Enough!" Yelled j'onn, his hand placed on the man's shoulder. "Nobody wanted this situation to happen, Kara more than us. Stop acting like a child"

Clark scoffs and took the martian hand, throwing it from his shoulder. Without a word, he flew away.

"Thanks, space dad" murmured Kara, watching his cousin flying back to Metropolis.

J'onn eyes softened. He walked toward Kara hugging her.

"You have nothing to thank me for. " He kissed her temple "No go, you need to buy ice-cream and watch some movies. "

Kara chuckles softly.

"Don't worry, Kara. We will find a solution. But, we need to be careful, Mxyzptlk blocked Diana's memories. It will be best not to stress her more than we already have, at least for a couple of days. She needs to stay calm."

Kara nods, taking his words to her heart. She wouldn't allow Diana to feel pain because of her.

"Ok," She said and started to walk toward the door. She turned to glance at the director, one last time. " Can you please cover for me for today and tomorrow?"

"I'm on it," he said and watch Kara fly away.

He shakes his head and falls in the nearest chair. The martian rubbed his temples as he started to think about what he saw inside the brunette head.

"It can't be..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I just posted the new chapter of my fic. Hope you will like it.

Inside Kara's apartment.

Diana had been pacing angrily for three minutes now, and Maggie and Alex could only watch her worriedly from the couch.

In the mid-time, Alex and Maggie started to explain the goddess situation. About the visit of the wizard, her relationship with Clark, but it seems that she clearly didn't remember anything of it.

"I don't understand," The brunette said again, as she finished another lap.

"Diana," Alex pleaded. "Please sit."

Diana snapped his head toward the short-haired woman, an annoyed look on her face. "I can't sit and I can't understand how I was into a relationship with Clark in the first place."

"I love Kara! She shouted, and the women flinched at the intensity of the words. "I am in love with her, how could I be with someone else?"

"Diana, please sit," Maggie asked softly. "You were under a lot of stress today. Please."

Diana ignored them and continued her pacing. She can't understand. When she closed her eyes, the image on the azure eyes she felt for was there. When she tried to focus on something, it was always the blonde heart she listens to.  
How can she be with Clark? It doesn't make any sense. Why people were trying to tell her otherwise? But a thing was for sure, she wouldn't let this stress affect her and Kara's relationship.

"I'm tired." Diana finally said stopping in the middle of the living room. She looked over her shoulder at the hall behind her then refocused on the two women. "I'm going to sleep. Thanks for staying with me" Without another word she left the room, moving toward Kara's bedroom, still analyzing today's events. She left letting the two women look at her dumbfounded.

Alex sighed and rested her head on Maggie's shoulder. "It's gonna end badly". She murmured.

The Latina kissed Alex's forehead, brushing the hair away from her face with her left hand.

"It will." Agreed the Latina. "Especially for Kara."

Alex tensed at the idea of something happening to her sister. She moved her head and looked at her wife, her brows frowned.

"Why for her?"

Maggie shakes her head and kissed her clueless wife's hand.

"She will be the one who will lose her cousin and broke a friendship. The way she and Clark yelled at one another...there is something else happening between them that made them react like that ... It wouldn't affect just them."

Alex gives her a confused look.

"Lena" Maggie murmured, afraid to say louder because she suspected that Diana was listening to their conversation.

"How so?" Alex said and crossed her arms around her chest.

"She is in love with Kara, or I suspect that her feelings aren't just friendly. I believe that Kara was starting to feel something for her as well."

Alex raised her eyebrows, her mouth falling open. "What? Luthor? I thought that Kara started to like Lucy."

Maggie nodded.

"Yes, Kara liked, still likes Lucy I think. Same for Lena, but she was hurt after Mon-El, and I feel that she was too afraid to try something. Sending your boyfriend in space to save his life isn't the definition of a healthy relationship, mi amor."

"I presume that your right" Alex said quietly, remembering the distress her sister felt for the departure of the daxamite. She didn't like Mon-El when they first met. Not even a little, but in time, she warmed up to his, seeing the smile he managed to bring on her sister's face. And seeing Kara smiling was enough for her to make an effort to support him.

As he brought her happiness, he brought pain too. It was inevitable, in a relationship with two people that were born to hate each other. That the hatred between their kind lived longer than the Earth itself. But they somehow made it work. Until the love between them wasn't strong enough and destiny separated them and made Kara bear the pain of sending her lover away.

Speaking of Kara ... The women turned their heads when they heard the soft thump. Alex smiled and watched Kara exit from the balcony, a grocery bag in her arms as she walks in.

The blonde smiles softly at them and placed the bag on the kitchen table.

"How is she?" Kara asked, still concerned over the brunette state.

Maggie pointed to the bedroom and Kara nods in response.

"I talked with J'onn," Kara said and started to place the food on the counter, including Diana's favorite ice-cream and some of her favorite desserts too. "He said that we need to be patient with her. That she doesn't need more stress than she is already in. He said that Mxy blocked her memories with something similar to a wall."

"Memory wall?" Maggie asked.

"Yes," Said the blonde and started to make something for them to eat. She remembers that Diana loved pasta, she will do that. "Hard to believe, I know. Her memories were altered in a way that convinces her that she and I have a relationship, after all."

"Kara?" Alex walks into the kitchen when she saw the white knuckles grip her sister has on the knife as she started to cut some ingredients. "Please calm down."

Kara tossed the knife away, taking a deep breath she started to calm. Both arms were placed on the kitchen table, her head turned to watch her sister. "You're right. I don't want to mess this up more than already is. Six months aren't a week, Alex"

"You can do it, Kara." Her sister encouraged. "If you need anything we are here for you. Always"

"Can you two stay late for dinner?" Asked Kara, looking hopefully at them. "I promise not to burn this one."

Maggie giggles softly, eyeing the blonde. "We will love too, Kara, but-"

"-but we think Diana wouldn't love to have us over for dinner. Not tonight at least." Interferes Alex, looking at her wife with a knowing look.

Kara frowned.

"What? Why?" Her tone lowered and her eyes narrow as well, eyeing her sister in special. "What did you do?"

"What? Me?" Said Alex, her arms rise in surrender at the sudden accusation her sister brings to her. "Why do you always think is me the person that messed the things up?"

Kara opened her mouth to argue, but Maggie interrupted her. She raises her hand and spoke appoteotically.

"We did or did not try to tell her that she is compelled and she may or may not yell at us that she loves you"

"What?" Exclaimed Kara, snapping her head toward the captain.

"Maybe..." Tried Maggie to explain looking at the blonde hopefully.

"..."

"Kara-" Whispered her sister, moving closer to her. "Calm down, please. We didn't want to upset her or make your life with her harder."

"..."

"Kara?" Asked Maggie, her eyes focused on Kara.

She saw her taking a breath before looking back at them. This was a situation Kara wanted to avoid. Diana didn't need to overthink things. She knows Diana will ask her about that, that she will need to lie to her, but she hoped she will have more time to think about it.

She slowly moved her head watches over her sister and sister-in-law. Her expression is unreadable.

"You right. I know your intentions were good, but it didn't help me now." Said Kara, exhaling defended. She moved and sit down in one of the chairs over the kitchen island, rubbing her temples " I need to lie to her now, Maggs, and we both know that I don't know how to do it. She is the Goddess of Truth, for Rao's sake. I'm sure that even without her lasso she will know that I lied to her."

Maggie and Alex changed some looks.

"We didn't think about it, Kara," Said Alex, placing a supportive hand on her sister's shoulder. "We thought that we were helping you, but it seems we made the things worst."

Kara exhales softly, closing her eyes as she let the presence of her sister envelope her.  
She turned her head, her azure eyes focusing on her sister's.

"I know you didn't want that" Smiled weakly Kara. "Like I didn't want all of this to happens. Now go you too, I need to cook the dinner and some time alone to think about today."

Alex nods sadly, hugging her sister. After her, Maggie followed, hugging Kara a little bit longer, hoping that Kara will understand that they will be here for her with anything she wanted. The blonde woman watched them leave after she collapsed on the couch.

She felt her head started to explode. Her mind started to analyze how she ended up here in the first place.  
Mxyzptlk...that man that decided he could come back and turn her life backward only because she tricked him and beat him at his own game.

She slowly gets up, her hands over her knees as she helped herself up. Kara gazed around the room, hoping for an old sweater and sweatpants to change. Luckily for her, she finds them in the bathroom, since she couldn't enter the bedroom because Diana was still sleeping there.

Now changed, Kara started to make her way through the kitchen.

How can she walk past this? After six months spent with Diana. What will change? How she will change?.

She can do it, she is the Girl of Steel. The Champion of Earth, The Last Daughter of Krypton. She will not mess this up.

After a few minutes, thanks to super speed and laser vision, she cooked the diner for her and Diana. She put on the table and started to walk toward the bedroom where she knew that Diana was resting.  
Kara stops outside the door, unsure of what to do. She tilted her head to the left, hearing Diana's breath inside the room.  
She knocked and wait for Diana to respond.

When she didn't receive a response, Kara had to knock again, this time a little bit harder. It had been in vain, anyway.

Kara took a deep breath and opened the door. Slowly, she entered in the bedroom, letting the door cracked. The light was still off, the only light was coming from the large windows. The sun was about to set, but his stubborn rays of light were still present in the room, illuminating Diana like nothing she saw before.

The goddess was curled in her bed, her blanket over her and her arms hugging her pillow. The dark curls falling messy over the pillow as a second blanket.

_She was beautiful, so beautiful._

Kara exhales, takes some courage, and starts to walk closer to the bed. As she walked she started to feel unsure. Diana is looking so peaceful. The crinkle around her eyes and forehead were long forgotten. Her flawless skin was lighted by the golden rays of the sun, making her look even younger. Perhaps she should let her sleep and come later, but the food was ready and she was already next to her bed.

Kara bent over, whispered the brunette's name, her voice softly.

"Diana. Wake up."

Diana started to move but didn't give the impression that she wanted to leave her bed.

Kara chuckles softly. This was a new image of Diana. A new level of intimacy, and if you ask her, she was scared. The last person who slept in her bed was now in the space, trying to survive.

"Diana, please." Her melodic voice trickles the brunette ears "I bought ice-cream and desert. I even made pasta "

Diana cracked an eye, smiling softly. She hears the blonde humming in the kitchen as she made dinner. The smell of pasta was what woke her up.  
Diana turns around softly, looking with heavy leashes at the blonde above her.

"Hey," She said rubbing her eyes with the pod on her palm.

Diana yawned and stretches a little, the blanket falling from her torso, revealing her chest. She was wearing one of Kara's tops, and some PJ's shorts.

Kara's eyes went wide and she turns around faster, giving Diana a little privacy to stretch herself. The brunette smirked when she saw the blush all over her neck, up to her cheeks.

"Kara" Diana purred and get up, her knees in bed as she bent over the bed, hugging Kara from behind.

Kara's breath hitched, her heart starting to beat faster in her chest.

"Kara" the brunette repeated, her seductive tone more prominent as she heard the blonde woman's heart. Oh, how much she enjoyed this.

Kara gulped and watched over her shoulder at the smirking Amazon. Her hands clenched in fists beside her.

"Y-yes"

Diana smirked and moved closer so she was now kissing her pulse point, earning an involuntary whimper from the blonde. Music for her ears.

"Come," She said and fall into the mattress dragging Kara with her. Diana's back fallen first, followed shortly by Kara's hands that promoted her on top of Diana and keep a little distance between them.

"I missed you," She whispered in her ear. Diana's arms were on her shoulders, dragging her closer. She was so warm and her touches were fire on her skin, but Kara was resting her arms away from her, and she didn't understand why.

"Di-Diana" Kara managed to say. She didn't expect Diana to act as such so early. "We need to eat."

"Don't worry about it, my sweet, we will eat" Diana said a hungry desire in her eyes that Kara hasn't seen before, making her cheeks rivaling the red of her cape.

It takes all of Kara's powers to put her hands on Diana's hips and lift them both from the mattress. The blonde hero took Diana up, the brunette legs wrapped around her, with Kara's hands secured on her, and respectfully placed on her thighs.

"Ka-ahhhhh" Diana yelped in surprise when she felt Kara lifting them both. She grabbed the woman's biceps and glued her legs around her waist.

Diana started to laugh, along with Kara when the brunette saw that her lover was carrying her to the kitchen.

Diana moved her hands from her biceps to her neck, letting a trail of fire in her way there. Her touches were fire and Kara was already burning.

The brunette moved her arms and hugs, Kara, keeping her body melted in the blondes. It felt nice, so natural. How Maggie and Alex could think that they weren't lovers?

"Our last stop," Said Kara and started to remove Diana from herself, but Diana only gripped harder, hiding her head in her neck.

"Diana, we need to eat," She said, but Diana only shakes her head against her neck.

The goddess doesn't want to leave her, she felt empty and cold when Kara wasn't around. She wouldn't want to lose the contact just yet.

Without any options left, Kara prayed to Rao that Clark will forgive her. She moved and sit down on a chair, with Diana still in her arms. Kara places a warm hand around her middle and with one she started to grab the food.

"Eat, Diana. You need to" Instructed Kara, as she felt Diana removing her head from her hiding.

The brunette looked skeptically at the fork in front of her. She recognized it too well.

"Did you cook it?" Diana asked without betraying more emotion.

Kara nods, her eyebrow forming a crinkle. Doesn't Diana like it anymore?

"Yes, I-I know that you liked it. Don't you like it anymore?" She asked lowering her fork along with her gaze.

Diana shakes her head, her heart was the one that could betray her. She felt a warm touch inside her chest at the thought of Kara knowing this silly thing and making an effort to prepare them.  
She grabbed Kara's chin, forcing her to look at her. The azure eyes were watching her with so concern and so much fear that she did wrong that it makes her smile only grew wider.

"I still like them, my sweet," Diana said and kissed her tenderly "Thank you" she whispered against her lips.

Then she moved her head and started to eat her dinner, without knowing the wide eyes Kara made when she was kissing her.  
Kara chuckles, more amused by the situation than the fact itself.

"Do you want some, my sweet?" Diana asked, rising the fork toward Kara, their eyes locked.

"No, Diana." Kara smiles softly "I'll eat after. This is for you".

Diana bent down and claimed her lips once more. She couldn't help herself, not when Kara was so thoughtful with her. She opens her mouth and savored the flavor of the amazing dinner Kara made for her. A moan escaping her lips as she closes her eyes, enjoying the taste.

Kara moved her head away from Diana, trying to calm her heart and her flushed cheeks.

_"Great Rao"_

"I-I presume you like ... them?" Asked Kara, face-palmed herself from the question.

Diana chuckles above her, as she took another bite. She smiles softly at the blonde.

"Yes, my sweet. You should cook often."

Kara's mouth turned up into a grin. "You just keep me for my food" Accused the blonde, her tone teasingly.

Diana looked down at Kara, her eyes glaring toward hers. She moved her fork, pointing it toward Kara. Her expression was so serious that Kara moved her hands from her back and placed them in front of her. Surrender to the brunette.

"I'm a well-trained warrior and the princess of an ancient race of empowering women, Kara." Reminded Diana her eyebrow raised challenging the blonde to say more.

Kara gulped audibly, her eyes dancing between the fork pointed at her and the princess's face. A fork can hurt a Kryptonian, right? Right? Kara didn't ask herself this until now. She truly hoped that she wouldn't need to know the answer.

"I-Of course, Diana. I kn-know that." She chuckles nervously, trying to change Diana's expression that hadn't flinched.

"..."

"..."

"You're cute when you're nervous"

Finally said Diana and kissed Kara's nose. She saw Kara relaxing slightly, her cheeks now rosy. She couldn't help herself, truly. Kara was too easy to mess with.

Kara blinked, and watch Diana grabbing her plate and put it in front of her so she could eat too. She smiles gratefully at the brunette.

"Don't you think I forgot about it, Kara."

Kara stopped her fork in mid-air, turning her head, and watched helplessly at Diana who tried to hide her smirk as she took another bite.

"Maybe I could forget about this" Said Diana. "If you will keep your word about the movies and that ice-cream."

Kara barely keeps herself from laughing as she heard Diana's request. Instead, she decided to play along. Kara looked at Diana, her eyes glittering with amusement, even if her nod was solemn and serious.

"I can do that." Assured Kara" I'll wash the dishes too."

Diana chuckles as Kara puffed her chest, clearly, proudly of herself. She shakes her head amused and resumed her dinner.

"Kara?" Asked Diana, her eyes looking down at her dinner. Her fork playing with the remained food.

Kara hummed, her mouth still savoring the food.

"Why Clark insisted that I was her girlfriend?" The goddess asked, her eyes still looking down at her plate.

Diana didn't want to bring this up, especially now when she felt Kara tensing under her, but she needed to know. To know why the people around her insist on the idea of her being with Clark.

 _"May Rao opens his light for a sinner like me"_ prayed Kara.

"It's not an easy answer Diana." Explained Kara, watching how Diana turned her head to watch her. "Clark, you see, Clark...Umm... He believes that you belong to him, Diana."

Diana frowned.

"But I'm with you. Why he believes that?"

Kara shrugged.

"He had a crush on you, an attraction he believes was reciprocated. I tried to explain the situation, but he seems to be fixed on this idea. I'm sorry if he made you uncomfortable today."

Kara watched Diana's eyes softening.

_Maybe she could do this after all._

"But why Alex and Maggie insisted to explain to me that I'm his girlfriend?" Asked Diana, trying to connect the dots.

_Maybe not..._

Kara took a deep breath, watching Diana with an unreadable expression. "I don't know, Diana. I truly don't. But I'll talk with them tomorrow."

For her credit, Diana only nods and resumed her food. She didn't need to guess that Diana wasn't completely convinced, but it was a start. Kara will need to work with this now, even if the lie wasn't the brightest, she needed to make it credible. The good part of that she has time for it. The bad part was how much time she needed to do it.

*****

After Diana finished eating, she still insisted to be the one who will clean after her, but Kara insisted that it was her duty to do so. So Kara strongly suggested to Diana to sit down and make herself comfortable as she cleared the kitchen. It wouldn't last long anyway, perks for being a Kryptonian.

"Supergirl comes victorious after she fights fearlessly with the evil dishes, so she could bring the precious treasure for the princess," Kara said and walks toward Diana with her favorite ice-cream and macarons.

Diana laughed, shaking her head at Kara, not even bothering to hide her smile.  
Kara smiles softly at her and placed the goodies in from of there before she sits down beside Diana.

"Thank you, Kara," Said Diana and kissed her cheek.

"That's nothing, Diana," Kara said and turned her attention toward the TV, as she grabbed the remote, trying to hide her flushed cheeks. She started to lose count of how many times Diana made her feel like this.

"What do you want to watch?" Asked Kara.

_You, only you_

"I'll let you choose," Diana told her and grabbed the ice cream from the glass table. "As long as I can eat this. I swear Kara, I'll take a fridge on Themyscira just to keep there ice-cream with vanilla flavor."

Kara laughed at Diana's antics. She was encountering a new face oh her friend and as much as she wanted to reject the idea of this. She starter to enjoy it. It felt wrong for so many reasons, but she couldn't stop herself. She needs to be strong. Stronger.

"Maybe you could bribe the Queen to let you out after your bedtime" Kara teased and started to search for a film to watch.

Diana watched with the corner of her eyes as Kara teased her, an idea pops in her head.  
She turns her head from the tv, placed the ice cream on the table, and climbed in Kara's lap.

"What do you say about a romantic escapade in Themyscira. I'll love to present you to my mother and sisters" Diana said and played with the short hair at the base of her neck.

Kara gulped. That was a problem, a very big problem.

Seeing the discomfort in the blonde eyes, Diana stops her cares. She bits her lower lip and watching the blonde nervously.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable Kara. I just wanted to present you to my mom I'm sure that she will love you. You can say no if you want, I don't want to rush or-

When Kara was sure that Diana couldn't surprise her, she was so wrong. Seeing the great Princess of the Amazons, Wonder Woman, the protector of the words, the goddess of truth rambling on such a level...

"Hey," Kara's voice was so softly, stopping Diana, trying not to make her feel more anxious. "I'll like to meet your mother if this is what you want."

Diana's eyes softened and kissed the blonde, showing her how grateful she was.

"Thanks, my sweet," Diana whispered but didn't move from her lap.

Kara raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?" Diana asked, blinking innocently, her voice cracking with laugher.

Kara shakes her head.

"Nothing."

She moved her hands so they were resting on the brunette's lower back. Kara was sure that she heard Diana's breathing hitched, but she wasn't so sure because it was barely a second.  
Kara moved so her back was on the couch with Diana still on top of her. The blonde hands were around her back, protectively.

"Let's watch the movie, then go and sleep, ok?"

Diana hummed and curled closer to the blonde, ignoring the movie completely.

Neither Kara could concentrate on the movie. With Diana still on top of her, she couldn't think of anything else. What Mxyzptlk did was wrong for so many reasons and she will need to find a way to avoid intimate moments like this as much as she can. But on top of her was still Diana, one of her dearest friends. And being friendly and initiating touches was still feeling normal between them.  
On the other hand, the travel to Themyscira was another problem. She was more than sure that Diana's mother knew that she was dating her cousin, and this wasn't a good thing at all. How could she explain that a psychopath compelled her daughter to fall in love with her for six months? She will need to call Alex as soon as she can.

But for now, Diana's breath started to slow down and she knew that wasn't so long until she will fall asleep. Instinctively, she moved her hand in the brunette curls, massaging her scalp, knowing how much she loved Alura doing this when she was younger. She didn't stop her movements until she felt the exhaustion catching with her as well.

And they slept like this, with one of Kara's hands in her hair and another on her back, and with Diana sleeping undisturbed on top of her, a slight smile on her face as she heard the breath of the blonde slowing down as well.

"Good night, love"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving to a more interesting subject, AHHHHHH... Kara and Diana own my heart this chapter, I wanted to start picture domestic chemistry between them early in the fic, to see it evolve and give it time to adjust for both, Diana and Kara, and the characters around them.
> 
> I hope that I didn't mess this up. I'll be sincere, this is the first time I write Fluff so I'm still learning, so any objection or suggestion is welcomed with open arms.
> 
> -Eferion

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to share your ideas in the comments. I'm curious to see what's your opinion. 
> 
> On the order hand, I'll try to update at least one time per week, but this depends on my classes or how much my teachers give me to study. I'm sorry, in advance, for the mistakes I made writing this fic, but English isn't my first language.
> 
> Stay safe and always optimistic.  
> -Eferion


End file.
